


Challenge Day 2: Wolf Mandible

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan Hell, lavellan - Freeform, wolf mandible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Ellanna gets curious about the wolf jaw Solas always keeps with him. (Drabble for the SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 14





	Challenge Day 2: Wolf Mandible

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt down onto the third.

Ellanna was always curious about the jawbone that Solas had around his neck, the man never took it off except when he bathed or he was sleeping, she remembered him raising all hell when it had gone missing once, refusing to even leave the campsite till it was found or he found the one who stole it in the first place. She had never seen him that angry before and truth be told she never wanted to again either not after what he did to the poor soul he found it with. Ellanna made a note there and then not to anger the very quiet man, he had a temper and wasn't afraid to let people know about it.

Still, it made her all the more interested in him, most people she was able to figure out in a pinch and act accordingly. Solas was a puzzle and one she wanted to know more about he kept to himself and was very protective over his things, though he had caught Ellanna looking curiously at the mandible more than once when he bunked in the tent with her, he had set himself as her tent-mate very quickly, his reason being he didn't trust Sera not to prank her in the night, and he certainly didn't trust bull not try to have his way with her during the night.

As they set up for they night Solas when ahead with his nightly ritual, he would take a walk come back and then find somewhere quiet away from the camp to bathe, of course, the man always undressed halfway before heading down to a lake and Ellanna was quick to steal the odd glance or two from behind a book she was reading hoping he didn't notice, she was sure he did though as he seemed to linger a little more than usual before heading off.

He had done the most curious thing though he always took the mandible necklace with him, he hated people touching it and he never once left it anywhere and yet he had left it in the tent in plain view of her, she stole her chance to take a look at it while he was gone.

Looking back to the tent opening wanting to make sure he wasn't going to pop up at any moment, she reached out and grabbed it she had to marvel at the sight of it as she ran her fingers along the jawbone and around the teeth. She was pretty sure it was actual bone, it was just painted over, she wondered where he even got this from..was it a trophy from a hunt? something he found? a gift from his papae maybe? or a gift from a lover?. That last thought twinged in her if it was a lovers gift she was sure he wouldn't want her messing with it.

"What are you doing?"A very familiar voice asked making the Ellanna jump right out of her skin dropping the jawbone from her hands, as she turned to face the older man who had raised one eyebrow in wonder and her and then to the jawbone in front of her looking curiously at the woman as she tried to scramble to put back what she took."Why did you have that?" he asked her, his voice was stern but not angry.

"I-I'm sorry I was curious about it, a-and I know you don't like people touching your things..but.."She started to ramble trying to find a good excuse and finding nothing, instead of shouting at her though he laughed finding her stumbling to be very endearing, he stepped into the tent and picked up the jawbone, sitting next to her and handing her it brushing his fingers over her hand as he did so.

"It was a gift from a very dear friend"he explained to her as she held it in her hand."Its very precious to me and holds a lot of sentimental value, if you wanted to know you should have just asked me Da'len"he said softly.

"I'm sorry Ha'ren..I'll do better from now on" She replied, going to hand him back the jawbone only to have him push it back towards her gently.

"Maybe..just for tonight, you could hold onto it for me," he said brushing a stray hair from her face."I know you will keep it safe".  
She smiled lightly placing a kiss on the man's cheek before settling down to sleep, Solas brushed his fingers along where her lips touched him."Goodnight Elly" he whispered before settling into his bedroll for the night.

He still hadn't asked for the jawbone back the next day either even as Ellanna had stuck it around her neck to keep it safe while they travelled to their next destination.

Hmmm...Perhaps he just forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is all about Elf Ears.


End file.
